(Kyumin) Confession
by Mrs Jo
Summary: Pertemuan tak disengaja di kereta api membawa Kyuhyun ke dalam sebuah perjalanan cinta terlarang. Dia selalu berusaha untuk menahan diri namun cintanya akhirnya berbalas. A Kyumin Fic! Review please!


**Title: Confession (Kyuhyun's POV)**

**Author: Mrs Jo****  
><strong>

**Rating: T  
><strong>

**Genre: Shounen-ai/Fluff**

**Length: Songfic**

**Cast:**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Kyuhyun**

**Lee Sungmin as Sungmin**

**Disclaimer: Kyuhyun and Sungmin © SM Entertainment and themselves, Confession © SS501, This fic is Mrs Jo's  
><strong>

**Warning: BORED STORY! TYPO! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!  
><strong>

**Confession**

_Dugeun georyeoyo jakku dugeun georyeoyo_

_uyeonhi geudaereul cheo-eum bon geu sunganbuteo_

_(It beats...it continues to beat_

_Ever since I met you for the first time by chance)_

Berdetak. Jantungku terus berdetak. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya secara kebetulan. Aku tau ini salah. Tapi, aku tak pernah takut dan menyesal mencintaimu. Sungmin, it's my confession.

Aku merenung di jendela sambil menatap titik-titik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Teringat ketika aku menemukanmu.

Aku berjalan menuju stasiun kereta api dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku hampir tak sempat sarapan karena harus mengumpulkan maket ini. Kubuat dengan penuh hati-hati agar memuaskan dosenku. Kupercepat langkahku dan menyerobot naik ke kereta. Dengan terengah-engah, aku berhasil masuk.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Beberapa orang menatapku heran. Aku mengecek penampilanku. Kusut. Keringatku bercucuran. Untunglah, di atas kereta api ini dilengkapi pendingin. Aku berjalan mencari tempat kosong. Kulihat dirimu dengan maket yang sama sepertiku duduk dan di sebelahmu kosong.

Lebih tepatnya kau tidur. Kulihat bulir-bulir keringat masih terpeta jelas di wajahmu. Kau pasti terburu-buru juga. Aku segera duduk di sampingmu sambil menghirup nafas. Lelah sekali.

PLUK! Kepalamu jatuh di bahuku. Astaga, kau pulas benar. Aku menatap wajahmu yang tergolong "cantik" bagi seorang pria. Kuperbaiki posisimu. Namun, kau menggeliat. Dan membuka matamu.

Kau menatapku lama. Kukira kau akan marah-marah karena aku telah mengganggu tidurmu. Tapi, kau tersenyum padaku. Menampilkan lesung pipi yang manis di kedua sisi pipimu. Ya Tuhan, apakah kau benar-benar pria?

"Kamsahamnida sudah membangunkanku," ujarmu masih tersenyum.

Aku balas tersenyum sambil berkata,"Harusnya aku tak membangunkanmu."

"Wae?" tanyamu sedikit heran.

"Karena kau tampak pulas sekali," jawabku sambil menampilkan senyum terbaikku. Kulihat mukamu sedikit bersemu merah. Kau malu. Kau semakin terlihat lucu. Kau menggaruk kepalamu. Aku hanya memperhatikan kelakuanmu dengan senyum. Kau semakin salah tingkah.

"Oh ya, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Panggil saja Kyuhyun," ujarku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ah, aku Lee Sungmin. Panggil saja Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Kyuhyun-ssi," katamu sambil tersenyum lagi. Aku bisa meleleh dibuatnya kalau kau terus tersenyum seperti ini. Aku bisa pingsan. Senyumanmu manis dan penuh kehangatan.

* * *

><p><em>Banhaennabwayo jeongmal banhaennabwayo<em>

_geudae-ui geu du nuneul ttokpparo barabol su eomneyo_

_(I must of fallen, I must have really fallen for you_

_I cannot stare straight into your eyes)_

Ternyata kau yang kukenal di kereta itu adalah seniorku di kampus. Setahun lebih tua dariku. Kau berada di tingkat 4 dengan jurusan yang sama denganku. Aku heran tak pernah melihatmu di antara senior-senior lain.

Suatu kali, aku benar-benar lapar. Aku perhatikan jadwalku. Ada 2 jam kosong sebelum mata kuliah selanjutnya. Kuputuskan untuk makan di luar karena bosan dengan makanan di kantin.

Ketika sedang berjalan, aku menabrak seseorang. Membuat buku-bukunya berceceran. Segera kubantu dia berdiri dan mengumpulkan buku-bukunya.

"Lho, Sungmin sunbae?" ucapku heran.

"Ah, Kyuhyun-ssi." Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirmu. Kau bermandikan peluh. Dan kulihat matamu buram. Mungkin kau begadang membuat tugas sampai tengah malam. Dengan mata burammu, kau menatapku dalam.

"Sunbae, mianhae sudah menabrakmu," ucapku salah tingkah.

"Gwenchanayo, Kyuhyun-ssi. Aku benar-benar harus pergi," katamu sambil setengah berlari. Aku hanya memperhatikanmu dari kejauhan. Untuk apa kau membawa begitu banyak buku? Kukira ujian masih 3 bulan lagi. Kenapa terlalu rajin?

Kuputuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Tentu saja masih dengan pikiran-pikiran yang melayang-layang dalam pikiranku.

* * *

><p><em>Go-un du soneul hayan eolgureul hanbeon manjyeobol sun eomnayo<em>

_tumyeonghan geu ipssure immatjjugo shipeoyo_

_(Your light hands, your white face, I cannot even touch it once_

_I want to kiss your transparent lips)_

Entah sudah berapa lama, kau dengan mulus menyusup dalam pikiranku. Meracuniku dengan wajahmu, senyummu, suaramu dan seluruh yang ada di dirimu. Kita selalu pulang bersama. Entah kapan itu dimulai, kita mulai sering bersama.

"Hyung, aku tak ada kerjaan," keluhku sambil memainkan PSP kesayanganku.

"..."

Kau diam sambil mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk. Aku datang ke apartemenmu dengan niat mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Tapi dengan manis, kau menolak dan melanjutkan tugasmu.

"Hyung, kita keluar yuk!" rengekku sambil menatap matamu memohon.

"Kyu, aku sedang membuat tugas. Jangan ganggu aku dulu..." katamu sambil tersenyum. Aku mengerucutkan bibir sambil bersidekap di hadapanmu. Sekian lama akhirnya kau mengangkat wajahmu sambil menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Baiklah aku kalah. Kau mau main kemana?" tanyamu. Aku bersorak girang seperti anak kecil yang diberi permen kapas. Mengingat sekarang musim panas. Refleks, aku memelukmu dengan erat. Kau terkejut sampai tak dapat berkata. Kau mendorong tubuhku lembut. Dengan wajah memerah, aku meminta maaf.

"Mianhae Hyung. Terlalu senang sih!" kataku.

Aku mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Kulihat kau tampak begitu antusias. Kau terlihat seperti anak-anak, tak tahukah kau? Dengan mata berbinar-binar kau menatapku dengan senyum jahil bermain di bibirmu.

Aku menelan ludah berkali-kali. Setiap melihat senyumanmu, aku selalu ingin menciummu. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan nafsuku agar tidak menciummu.

"Hyung, aku ke toilet dulu ya!" kataku.

"Ne. Jangan lama-lama. Kutunggu disini," katamu bersemangat. Kau segera duduk di bangku panjang sambil memperhatikan anak kecil berlarian. Kau ikut bermain dengan mereka. Aku tenang meninggalkanmu disini.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku sibuk merutuki diriku yang memiliki perasaan yang tak seharusnya. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak boleh jatuh cinta padamu! Aku tak mau merusak ini.

Kubasahi wajahku dan kutatap bayanganku di cermin. Tanpa kusadari, kau telah ada di belakangku. Kau tersenyum dan mendekat padaku.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? Kau sakit?" tanyamu sambil meraba dahiku. Aku hanya bisa terdiam. Bibirku terkunci rapat. Tak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirku. Raut wajahmu semakin khawatir. Kau melambai-lambaikan tanganmu di hadapanku. Dan aku mendorongmu ke dinding.

Keterkejutan terpeta jelas di wajahmu. Kau menatapku heran. Semakin heran ketika aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahmu. Akhirnya, bibirku mencapai bibirmu. Matamu membulat ketakutan. Kau mendorongku dengan sekuat tenaga. Aku mundur. Kau terus menatap wajahku. Dan meninggalkan aku sendirian.

* * *

><p><em>Saranghandan mal neoreul saranghandaneun geu mal<em>

_ni apeseomyeon jakku maemdolda sarajineun mal_

_Su manheun jeo byeoldeulcheoreom sesange heunhan geu mal_

_ajiktto naman geonneji mothan geu mal_

_(Saying I love you, saying I love you to you_

_Those words wash away when I'm in front of you_

_Like the many stars it is the worlds most abundant words_

_It is only me who still cannot pull those words out)_

Aku kembali ke apartemen dengan pikiran kacau. Aku telah membuatmu membenciku. Kini aku mengerti, aku tertarik padamu. Aku menyukaimu. Aku tau ini salah. Namun hatiku dan jiwaku tak mau mendengarkan otakku.

Kau pria. Aku juga pria. Cinta sesama jenis selalu menjadi isu miring. Semua orang menganggap itu menjijikkan. Begitu juga aku. Namun sekarang? Aku terjebak di dalamnya.

Aku tak tau harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin sekali mengatakannya kepadamu. Aku tak ingin tersiksa. Segera menuju apartemenmu. Berharap aku menemukanmu.

Aku berlari menuju halte bus. Tiba-tiba, langit menangis. Menumpahkan kesedihan yang ditanggungnya. Bajuku basah kuyup. Gigiku bergemeletukan. Badanku menggigil dingin.

Terus berlari ke apartemenmu. Berharap aku menemukanmu. Aku tak mempedulikan langit yang terus mengucurkan berjuta-juta butiran air. Butiran-butiran yang membuat tubuhku lemah karena begitu dingin. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu.

Terengah-engah berdiri di hadapan pintu apartemenmu. Mengetuk dan terus mengetuk. Aku ingin sekali menjelaskan kesalahpahaman tadi.

Aku duduk bersandar di depan pintu apartemenmu. Aku menggigil kedinginan. Dan terlelap.

Seseorang mengguncang tubuhku keras. Kulihat wajahmu hanya beberapa senti dari wajahku. Raut wajahmu menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Kau membantuku bangun dan memberiku handuk.

Kau bawa aku ke ruang tamu dan meninggalkanku sendiri. Kau kembali dengan secangkir coklat panas di tanganmu. Kau letakkan cangkir itu di hadapanku. Kau ambil handuk itu dari tanganku dan membantuku mengeringkan rambutku dengan lembut. Kulitmu yang halus bersentuhan dengan wajahku.

Kau lagi-lagi menggigit bibir bawahmu. Kau masuk ke kamarmu. Kudengar kau sedang membuka lemarimu dan kembali dengan pakaian di tanganmu.

"Mandilah. Aku sudah siapkan air hangat. Dari pada kau masuk angin. Ini baju gantinya," ujarmu. Aku mengangguk. Kuambil pakaian tadi dari tanganmu. Lagi-lagi, kita bersentuhan. Aku menuju kamar mandi yang tepat berada di kamarmu. Ini kali pertama aku memasuki kamarmu.

Didominasi warna merah muda lembut. Bed cover kotak-kotak campuran warna merah muda lembut dan agak pekat. Selimut tebal yang berwarna senada. Sebuah meja berada di sebelah kiri tempat tidur. Ada laptop, ponsel dan beberapa buku. Di sebelahnya ada rak buku yang tersusun rapi. Perpaduan yang sangat manis.

Mataku beralih ke meja kecil di samping tempat tidurmu. Ada fotomu yang tampak begitu manis. Mataku terpaku pada sebuah foto. Fotomu dengan seorang wanita. Kau sedang memotong kue bersama.

Apakah itu kekasihmu? Ada denyut kecil di hatiku. Kau tampak bahagia dengan wanita itu. Aish, denyut ini semakin menyakitkan.

"Kyu, kenapa belum mandi?" Suaramu mengagetkanku. Kau menatapku. Aku langsung menuju kamar mandi. Kau heran melihatku.

Kubasahi tubuhku dengan air panas yang tadi kau siapkan untukku. Kembali kurutuki diriku. Bisa-bisanya aku mencintaimu. Mana mungkin kau membalas perasaanku? Kau tentu saja lebih tertarik pada wanita dibanding pria sepertiku. Padahal, aku ingin sekali jujur padamu.

_Babocheoreom nan jeongmal babocheoreom nan_

_amuri yeonseuphaedo eongttunghan malman hage dweneyo_

_(Just like a fool, I am just like a fool_

_No matter how many times I practice, only wrong words come out)_

Kukenakan pakaian yang tadi kau berikan padaku. Sebuah kemeja putih polos. Samar-samar, aku bisa menghirup bau tubuhmu dari kaus ini. Apakah kau sering memakainya?

Aku mengeringkan rambutku dan mataku mengajakku untuk melihat foto itu lagi. Denyut tak nyaman kembali merayapi dadaku. Ingin rasanya aku menghempaskan pigura itu.

Sebelum sempat melakukannya, suara lembutmu menyebut namaku. Aku merapikan rambutku dan bergegas keluar. Kau menungguku di sofa. Tersenyum, kau menyodorkan coklat panas.

"Minumlah. Akan sangat membantumu." Aku patuh dan meneguk habis coklat panas yang kau buat dengan tangan indahmu. Aku merasakan hangat luar biasa yang ditimbulkan coklat tadi.

"Gomawo sudah dihabiskan," katamu sambil mengambil cangkir tadi. Kau bergerak menuju dapur dan aku mengikutimu. Kau basuh cangkir tadi dan menelungkupkannya. Kemudian perhatianmu beralih ke bubur yang menggelegak meminta perhatian. Aku terus memperhatikanmu. Aku harus mengatakannya sekarang.

"Hyung..." panggilku.

Kau menoleh dan tersenyum lembut seraya berkata,"Waeyo?"

"Hyung, aku... Aku..."

Aku begitu gugup. Tak bisa lancar mengatakannya. Kau mendekat ke arahku dan berdiri sambil sedikit mendongak melihatku karena aku lebih tinggi darimu. Dengan mata indahmu, kau tatap mataku. Kau mencari maksud dari perkataanku yang terbata-bata dari tatapan mataku.

"Ya Kyu? Katakan saja..."

"Aku mmm... Mmmm..."

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan rasa gugupku. Kedua kakiku gemetar. Tanganku basah karena peluh. Ketika kau melihat setitik keringat jatuh di wajahku, kau menyekanya lembut. Aku semakin gugup.

"Hyung, mianhae..."

Akhirnya, aku mengucapkannya. Aku mengucapkannya. Kau mengernyit sedikit. Masih dengan tanganmu yang berada di pipiku.

"Untuk apa?" tanyamu sambil menarik tanganmu.

"Karena aku... Aku... Aku..."

"Karena kau menciumku?" Tepat sekali. Kau tak perlu punya bakat meramal atau melihat masa depan untuk tau apa yang akan kuucapkan selanjutnya. Kau tersenyum. Entah kenapa, tatapanmu tampak sendu.

"Gwenchanayo. Aku tak apa, Kyu."

"Chinca?"

"Ne..."

Hening menguasai apartemenmu. Tak ada satupun dari kita yang berniat untuk membuka suara. Aku berdiri canggung. Akhirnya, kau dengan bijaksana menyuruhku duduk di sofa sementara kau melihat bubur yang kau siapkan.

Bau wangi makanan menghampiri indra penciumanku. Aku yakin, kau telah membuat makanan enak. Dan tentu saja, aku akan melahapnya habis.

"Kyu, ayo makan!" panggilmu. Aku beranjak menuju dapur. Kau membuatkanku bubur. Dan kau menghiasinya dengan garis berbentuk senyuman yang kau buat dengan saus. Kau kira aku masih kecil? Kenapa harus membuat yang seperti itu?

Kulirik mangkukmu. Ada senyuman juga disana. Astaga, kau ini kekanakan juga. Tak kusangka. Akhirnya aku duduk di hadapanmu. Kau bersiap makan.

"Selamat makan!" serumu dengan gaya aegyo yang hampir membuatku pingsan.

* * *

><p><em>Geudaereul majuchige dwelkkabwa<em>

_jaju ganeun gil neurige geotjjyo_

_saranghaeyo sucheonbeon honja dwenwe-ideon geu mal_

_seotuljiman oneureun malhalgeyo_

_(That if I could bump into you_

_I walk slowly at the place you constantly walk_

_Saying the words "I love you" thousands of times to myself_

_Even though I'm nervous, I will say it today)_

Semenjak kejadian itu, kita semakin dekat. Kita sudah naik tingkat. Dan kau semakin sibuk. Kau tak bisa menemaniku lagi karena tugasmu semakin banyak. Aku kesepian dan sangat merindukanmu.

Rasa cinta di hatiku semakin tumbuh subur karena terus dipupuki rasa rindu untuk bertemu. Aku sangat ingin berlari ke apartemenmu. Namun, sekarang aku masih ada mata kuliah. Aku pun memutuskan untuk ke apartemenmu setelah perkuliahan usai.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pelajaran. Pikiranku terus melayang kepadamu. Ingin sekali kau ada di hadapanku dan membantuku. Atau sekedar menggodaku. Aku menggoreskan pensilku asal dan tanpa sadar telah menggambar sketsa wajahmu di catatanku.

Akhirnya, aku bisa ke apartemenmu. Aku singgah di toko cake. Membeli cake coklat kesukaanmu. Kau bisa menghabiskan 3 porsi saking sukanya. Pipimu akan menggembung dan tampak lucu sekali. Aku tak sabar ingin memberimu kejutan ini.

Setengah berlari, aku menuju apartemenmu. Aku ingin segera bertemu. Rindu sekali. Kuketuk pintu apartemenmu. Tak ada jawaban.

Tapi, samar-samar kudengar suaramu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Kau berbicara dengan seorang wanita. Denyut itu kembali menghampiriku.

Aku ingin memastikannya. Kubuka perlahan pintu yang membatasi kau dan aku. Kulihat seorang wanita menggenggam tanganmu dengan airmata bercucuran di wajahnya.

Sayup-sayup, kudengar dia berkata padamu,"Oppa, kumohon. Kembalilah!"

Dia merengek padamu. Dia memohon padamu. Dan hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali melihatnya.

KREK! Aku menginjak botol plastik dan membuatmu menyadari keberadaanku. Kau tampak kaget. Aku bersikap tenang sebisa mungkin.

"Ah, sepertinya aku mengganggumu Hyung."

Kau menatapku lama. Kau tarik tanganmu yang digenggam oleh wanita tadi. Kau berjalan ke arahku.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini."

Kusodorkan cake coklat yang kuharapkan bisa membuatnya senang. Namun, tak ada gunanya. Gadis itu sudah memberikannya untukmu.

Kau ambil bungkusan tadi. Kau tahan aku disini. Namun, aku tak ingin melihat kelanjutannya. Dan aku tak ingin kau memperkenalkan gadis itu padaku. Gadis itu mengernyit menatapku.

"Lebih baik aku pulang." Aku beranjak menuju pintu. Namun, suaramu menahanku.

"Maaf Sunny. Aku tak bisa. Aku sudah punya orang lain. Dan itu bukan kau. Bisa tinggalkan aku dengan Kyuhyun? Dia ada perlu denganku," katamu sambil menyunggingkan senyum kepada gadis yang kau panggil Sunny.

Gadis itu terdiam. Dia menyeka airmatanya dan berlari keluar. Dia sedikit menabrakku. Namun, aku lebih heran karena kau mengajakku ke dalam.

* * *

><p><em>Saranghandago naman saranghandago geudae<em>

_mareul hae jweoyo naege hanbeonman sokssagyeojweoyo_

_(I love you, only I love you_

_Please say something, just hurt me this one time)_

Aku duduk di sofa dan kau duduk di sampingku. Kau membuka bungkusan yang kuberikan dan matamu berbinar senang. kau membawanya ke dapur dan kembali lagi dengan membawa nampan.

Kau memberiku sepiring cake yang kumaksudkan untukmu. Dan juga secangkir teh hangat yang wangi seperti dirimu.

"Makanlah," katamu sambil melahap cake milikmu. Kau sangat lucu. Coklat itu mengotori bibirmu. Aku hanya mampu tertawa tertahan. Kau menatapku.

"Wae?" tanyamu.

"Belepotan Hyung," kekehku. Kau mengelap bibirmu dengan wajah memerah. Kau malu. Kau seperti anak kecil. Semakin kau mengelapnya, semakin belepotan. Akhirnya aku turun tangan dan membantumu membersihkan coklat-coklat itu.

"Gomawo," ucapmu. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis. Melanjutkan memakan cake tadi. Setelah selesai, kuhirup teh yang kau buatkan. Hangat sekali. Kau memperhatikanku. Aku jadi salah tingkah.

"Wae Hyung?"

"Aniya. Kenapa kau kesini?"

"Hanya sedang ingin."

Kau mengangguk-anggukkan kepalamu. Aku ingin bertanya tentang kejadian tadi. Namun, kau langsung bercerita tanpa kuminta.

"Mianhae. Tadi kau harus melihat kejadian tadi. Dia Sunny. Mantan pacarku. Kami sudah berpisah 4 tahun yang lalu ketika lulus SMA. Dia berkilah aku akan sibuk dengan kuliahku. Dia minta putus. Kukabulkan permintaannya walau hatiku sakit. Dan sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah punya kekasih. Sekarang dia kembali. Memintaku untuk kembali. Merajut kisah kami yang putus di tengah jalan."

Kau berhenti untuk menghirup teh. Menghela nafas kemudian kembali bercerita. "Kau tau, aku kaget sekali melihatnya ada di depan pintu aprtemenku. Entah dari mana dia tau aku tinggal disini. Dia menangis dan memintaku kembali. Seperti yang kau lihat tadi. Tapi, kau dengar sendirikan, aku punya orang lain," katamu tersenyum.

DEG! Denyut itu datang menghampiriku lagi.

"Dia sangat baik. Dia tulus dan terkadang manja padaku. Aku tak bisa menahan untuk tidak mencintainya. Dia terus mengisi hari-hariku. Dia selalu ada saat aku membutuhkannya," jelasmu. Denyut ini semakin tak mengenakkan. Melihat wajahmu yang berbinar-binar memberitahuku tentang pujaan hatimu membuat hatiku semakin sakit.

"Namun sayangnya, semua ini salah. Aku tak boleh mencintainya," katamu sendu.

"Waeyo Hyung? Apa dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanyaku hati-hati. Kau menggeleng. Menggigit bibir bawahmu.

"Atau dia sudah jadi istri orang?" tanyaku semakin lancang.

PLAK! Kau memukul kepalaku keras. Wajahmu seperti ditekuk. Kau mengerucutkan bibir.

"Enak saja kau bicara!"

"Lalu?"

"Dia pria."

DEG! Kau mencintai seorang pria. Aku senang. Namun, denyut tak nyaman menghampiriku. Lelaki itu bukan aku.

_Amudo moreuge uri dul manui bimilcheoreom_

_sarangeul haeyo mollae sarangeul haeyo_

_(Without anyone knowing, just a secret to both of us_

_Lets love, with no one knowing, lets love)_

"Kyu, kenapa kau?" tanyamu khawatir.

"Kau menganggapku aneh ya?" lanjutmu sedih. Aku hanya diam. Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu. Suaraku tercekat. Tenggorokanku kering.

"Aku aneh ya? Berbicara mencintai seorang pria di depan pria pula. Kau pasti menganggapku tidak normal," lirihmu.

"Bukan begitu. Aku juga mencintai pria. Dan itu kau, Hyung. Tapi, sepertinya kau mencintai pria lain," ujarku setengah berteriak. Kau terkesiap. Aku pun terkejut. Aku telah mengucapkannya. Aku tak dapat menariknya lagi. Matamu menembus mataku, masuk ke hatiku. Kau mencari kebenaran dari mataku. Ajaibnya, matamu berbinar-binar dibuatnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin? Apa aku mengatakan nama pria itu?"

Aku menggeleng. Sedetik kemudian, bagaikan disiram air hangat, aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kau juga mencintaiku. Segera kurengkuh tubuh mungilmu ke dalam dekapanku. Kubisikkan kata-kata cintaku di telingamu agar hanya kau yang mendengarnya.

Kau menjawabnya di telingaku. Kau elus punggungku dan membenamkan wajahmu di dadaku. Aku bahagia sekarang. Begitu bahagia karena bisa memilikimu.

Aku merenung di jendela sambil menatap titik-titik hujan yang membasahi bumi. Kuelus kepalamu yang terkulai di dadaku. Kau pulas sekali. Sama seperti saat aku pertama kali menemukanmu.

Kau menggeliat sejenak dan membuka matamu. Kau tersenyum. Ku elus pipi chubbymu. Kucubit karena gemas. Kau bangun dan memukul lenganku pelan. Aku mendekapmu tiba-tiba dan melumat bibirmu.

Berdetak. Jantungku terus berdetak. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya secara kebetulan. Aku tau ini salah. Tapi, aku tak pernah takut dan menyesal mencintaimu. Sungmin, it's my confession.

_Sarangeul haeyo_

_uri sarangeul haeyo_

_(Lets love_

_Let us both love)_

-THE END-

**A/N: **Gimana? Maaf ya ceritanya gaje dan yah, masih abal-abal. Review please! Gomapta buat yang udah baca. Apalagi kalau ngereview... Hehehe.

If u do this, i will give u more and of course i will love u more... ^^ ~


End file.
